Kosmiczny Słonecznik
Kosmiczny Słonecznik to wariant Słonecznika występujący w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i Garden Warfare 2. Jest to rzadki (Garden Warfare) lub bardzo rzadki (Garden Warfare 2) wariant. Postać ta atakując, wystrzeliwuje mgiełkę zarodników, która przy pierwszym kontakcie wybucha, a później chwilę unosi się w powietrzu zadając obrażenia. Posiada standardową ilość punktów zdrowia dla swojej klasy. Postać ta została pierwotnie dodana w darmowym pakiecie Legends of The Lawn DLC. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The ZIA maintains that there's no conclusive proof of alien plant life. They claim Alien Flower is just a hoax, or an urban legend. They want you to believe that her interstellar spacecraft is just a weather balloon... or maybe swamp gas? The ZIA asks that you please move along and forget this conversation ever happened. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ZIA utrzymuje, że nie istnieją żadne dowody na istnienie kosmicznych roślin. Twierdzą, że Kosmiczny Słonecznik to zwykła miejska legenda. Chcą, żeby ludzie wierzyli, że ich prom kosmiczny to tylko balon... albo skupisko bagiennych gazów. Agenci ZIA proszą, by zachować spokój i zapomnieć o tym, co zostało powiedziane. Opis w grze Mgiełka zarodników Kosmicznego Słonecznika wybucha i unosi się w powietrzu, zadając obrażenia w czasie! Wygląd Kosmiczny Słonecznik charakteryzuje się dosyć kosmicznym wyglądem, adekwatnie do nazwy. Kształt płatków jest odmienny względem pozostałych słoneczników. Oczy są duże i czarne, nawiązując do pochodzenia pozaziemskiego. Posiada na twarzy kilka plamek. Ulepszenia 250px|right *Xenopetals – szybsze przeładowywanie *Xenoplasts – więcej amunicji *Xenospores – większe obrażenia Odblokowywanie Kosmiczny Słonecznik odblokowuje się przez uzbieranie pięciu elementów postaci wypadających z paczek. Dotyczy to zarówno pierwszej jak i drugiej części Garden Warfare. Strategia Grając jako Kosmiczny Słonecznik Kosmiczny Słonecznik sprawdzi się najlepiej będąc wsparciem dla pozostałych członków drużyny. Grając nim, należy trzymać się blisko swoich sojuszników. Wariant ten jest skuteczny przeciwko dużym grupom przeciwników, ponieważ może zadawać obrażenia obszarowe. Powinno się wtedy strzelać do przeciwników znajdujących się w środku grupy, gdyż pozostali otrzymają obrażenia z chmury zarodników. Chcąc pozbyć się przeciwnika, który schował się za osłoną, należy strzelać jak najbliżej jej krawędzi. Jest wtedy szansa, że zadamy wrogowi obrażenia obszarowe lub przepędzimy go w miejsce, w którym będzie łatwym celem ataków. Grając przeciwko Kosmicznemu Słonecznikowi Grając przeciwko Kosmicznemu Słonecznikowi, powinno się wykorzystać się wszelkie słabości tego wariantu. Aby uniknąć ataków w starciu bezpośrednim, należy poruszać się na boki, jednocześnie strzelając do niego. Nieskuteczne będzie skakanie przy atakowaniu, gdyż wtedy pozostała po wystrzale chmura zada nam obrażenia. Powinno się unikać trzymania się w grupie z sojusznikami, jeśli są atakowani przez Kosmicznego Słonecznika. Trzeba uważać także na pozostające po wystrzale chmury, ponieważ zada się sobie niepotrzebne obrażenia. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *ZIA jest parodią CIA. *Kosmiczny Słonecznik strzela zdecydowanie wolniej niż większość słoneczników, dodatkowo jest jednym z trzech wariantów, u których broń nie jest automatyczna. Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Warianty Słonecznika Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 en:Alien Flower